Relive it
by RemeiHakumei
Summary: Are you ashamed to reveal the monster you are not according to your friends?


**I'm sorry, I have no idea how the previous doc of this story was corrupt... :/**

 **Anyway this is just a dark one-shot since I really like the idea of Anti-Sora messing with Sora.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The leak from the ceiling ensured to keep him awake for a number of hours.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

He tossed and turned in order to find a way to avoid geting water droplets on his face. Eventually, he gave up and remained on his side, staring at the window that was widely open.

Reality struck him.

He felt a slight shiver rush up his spine.

He VIVIDLY remembered to shut his window and close the curtains.

Who opened them?

The wind ceased to exist. The silent spell fell around him and increased in strength.

Silence was deafening yet calming. He did not know what to make of it. It was rather strange.

A small smile crept up his lips. He really liked the way silence and the darkness went hand in hand to create this serene feeling. If he had to choose he'd rather STAY in this darkness rather than bathe in the light everyone is dying to save.

Something struck his heart and he clutched the area where it was supposed to be in pain.

WHAT?

At this point, his smile immediately faded and his lips formed a straight, thin line. He exhaled a shaky breath and opened his eyes. WIDE.

Since when did Sora, the boy with the STRONG heart, the boy who SAVED the light from perishing, ever think like that?

Since when?

He refused to close his eyes as visions of darkness clouded his view.

At least like this, he could see the light from the moon stream across his window to create a dim, serene, navy blue view and distract him from the abyss his heart was creating.

"Sora..." a faint whisper.

The speaker made sure to extend the "a" sound in his name.

He covered his ears with his hands and felt the liquid on the side of his face that he tried to ignore earlier.

No. Not again. Go away! This voice came to greet him every night since he first returned to Destiny Islands.

Every night.

A few seconds of silence passed until the voice whispered yet again; "I know you can hear me, Sora..."

The voice made sure to drag the "a" sound in his name once again.

"Go-go away!" he cried in desperation as his fingers curled into his spiky hair and clutched onto them.

It hurt but it was not as painful as the increased pain in his chest.

The voice chuckled. His plea was futile and weak.

Weak enough for the darkness to CONQUER.

"Why?" the voice mocked, except for the fact that, it was not a joke.

The boy continued to ignore the voice and wiped his face with his large hands.

Out of curiosity, he smelt the water and felt his stomach churn.

That was NOT water.

Now that he payed more attention to it, there was an extremely foul scent to it. In fact, his room was devoured in that stench.

He wrinkled his nose and turned to look at the ceiling, the dripping had increased and he jumped to his feet off of the bed in order to find the light switch.

Frantically he tried to put it on; however, the electricity seemed to disappear.

"Hmm I wonder what that horrible smell is, don't you?" the voice mocked again.

Shakily, Sora dared to inhale the vile smell again.

"Ugh," he groaned as he clutched on to his brown spikes and sank his SHARP teeth into his lower lip.

The voice (which was identical to his, except for the fact that it was raspier) roared with laughter.

"What is it, Sora? Do you need a hint?"

"Blood..." he let his hands fall to his sides and whispered in disbelief.

"I didn't catch that, what was it?" the voice mocked again.

"I-i-it's b-bl-blood," the boy stuttered.

"Ah, yes indeed. But whose? Any ideas?"

"No..." his voice was quieter than a whisper and broken into a thousand pieces.

"I'm sure YOU remember, Sora. Why is HER blood dripping from the ceiling?" the voice questioned.

The brunet dropped to his knees and clutched his chest where the heart is supposed to be.

He remained silent. Breath hitching and heart staggering to beat. He crawled his way to the mirror. Outside, darkness momentarily faded into bright lightening and what he saw shocked him.

Sweat trickled down his face in a rush to reach is chin and mingle with the tears pouring out of his now...

GOLD eyes.

Monster.

Reflections NEVER lie.

"No..."

The silent spell devoured the room. The thunder and lightening continued to combat against each other while he examined his horrifying reflection. Gold irises that lacked pupils, stared back at him intently. Wisps of black smoke was emitted from his coal body every second and the scent of blood gained strength like the smoke.

His body got noticeably darker, the only colourful thing in his image were those haunting gold orbs gleaming like flames in the middle of the night.

"You..." he growled in fury while balling his fists.

He stopped himself momentarily in order to process what he had just heard. His voice... It wasn't how it used to be...

It was filled with darkness. Anger danced in the flames within his eyes. His tone was raspy and sinister, just like the dark tendrils that slithered across his coal face.

He wasn't...himself! No, this was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare that his mind decided to replay.

"No..." he whispered in disbelief once again as he continued to scrutinise his new appearance.

Interestingly, unlike his appearance, his conscience hadn't been devoured. He was still Sora.

 _Maybe_.

The only difference was that his identity was hidden behind this monstrous image.

"What? Unreal, isn't it?"

"You son of a-,"

"Now, now, you wouldn't want to insult your mother now, would you? You have no right to. You're the one who kept her waiting for you in the kitchen for your dinner but you never came. When she cried in fear and pain from the agony of her heart being taken away from her, you never cared. You were too busy being a friend rather than a son."

"No... It...it wasn't my fault! I don't know what happened! I didn't want her to-,"

The other voice chuckled; "Denial is probably more of an enemy to you than I am. You just can't believe how dark you actually are. You're so pretentious! It's laughable."

The voice roared as if what was happening was just a hilarious joke.

The former brunet clutched his head full of spikes in agony, it felt as if his head was splitting into two.

"No... You just- you're the pretentious one," he struggled to speak properly with the throbbing pain in his head increasing, surprisingly, the voice didn't interrupt him.

Sora inhaled a shaky breath and continued; "You only want to keep your so called darkness because you KNOW how weak you are. You think by making me angry and showing up in my dreams you'll be able to conquer my heart and fade the light in me. Well, you're wrong. Even if I fall, my friends will always be my power to bring me back!"

The voice began to roar in laughter once again. "Y-your friends?" he found that to be hilarious for some reason Sora was unable to grasp.

"Tough talk for a piece of...darkness like you," the voice changed his words around a little, laughter still laced across his tone.

The confusion etched across Sora's face seemed to increase amusement.

"You don't remember?"

The boy shook his head in return.

The voice laughed again; "Too bad I'm going to make you relive it."


End file.
